Big Hero 6: Heroes of San Fransokyo
Big Hero 6: Heroes of San Fransokyo is a comic book collection featuring stories around the eponymous team. It was published on October 25, 2017. Synopsis :Take flight with Baymax and Hiro for new adventures in this collection of Disney Big Hero 6 comics. Fans of the hit animated movie will love the chance to catch up with their favorite characters before Disney Big Hero 6: The Series airs on Disney XD this fall! Stories The stories are relatively short and set between events from the film. My Best Friend After rebuilding Baymax, Hiro video-records himself with his laptop narrating his story with Baymax. For the most part, this story is just the exact events of the film done in comic form. The Special Move When creating Baymax's fight chip, Hiro downloads a move called "The Firebird". Soon, he finds that it is a ballet move that he mistakenly believed said "battle" rather than "ballet". Tech Nightmare During the time Hiro was building the Microbots for his SFIT presentation, he fell asleep with the neurotransmitter on. Hiro controls the bots subconsciously and unknowingly attacks Tadashi, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred. Honey Lemon then tosses her chem-purse at Hiro, waking him up and stopping the bots. There is a continuity error in this story because Honey Lemon has her chem-purse, even though it was created by Hiro after Tadashi died. Adventurous Imagination While trying to find Yokai in Akuma Island, Fred fantasizes about a villain called Dr. Rat attacking the team; though in reality he made his friends fall into spider-webs and almost made Wasabi kiss an actual rat. The "imagination" scenes are drawn in a more cartoony way than the rest of the comic. Roast Hero At Fred's Mansion following the team's first training session, Fred uses his powers to roast marshmallows. The Winning Robot After Mr. Yama gets out of prison, he finds Hiro and Baymax, and tries getting revenge on Hiro with a new fighting bot he created called Big Yama. Yama follows both while they try to escape, but he gets too exhausted and falls down. Baymax attends Yama while Hiro meddles with his bot, then Yama grabs the controller to try activating it, only for it to disassemble. Yama then tells Hiro that he cheated again, while the boy and Baymax make their escape. Trivia *The book marks the first time Big Hero 6 appear in comics not based on the Marvel version. Gallery My Best Friend 1.png My Best Friend 2.png Hiro Tadashi and Megabot.png Nerd Lab.png Baymaxchip.png MBF3.png I am satisfied with my care.png Hiro's video.png MBF4.png Megabot hits foot.png Active Microbot.png Heart attack.png Yokai comic.png SFPD.png Gerson comic.png Baymaxarmor.png Baymax2.0.png Heroes of San Fransokyo.png The Special Move.png Firebird.png Hiro sleep.png Tadashi Microbot.png Microbot attack.png Hiro headband.png Fred's Angels.png Dr. Rat.png Adventurous Imagination.png BH6 Island.png Roast Hero.png Marshmallows.png The Winning Robot.png Yama's revenge.png Big Yama 2.png Yama and Big Yama.png Yama chase.png Baymax heals Yama.png Big Yama's remote.png Yama gets controller.png Big Yama destroyed.png You cheated again.png Category:Big Hero 6 (film) books Category:Big Hero 6 (film) comics